Michael Bishop (Earth-7149)
Michael Bishop was an operative of the science division of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, who was notably responsible for conducting field operations and creating other synthetics that came to serve the USCMC, such as Bishop. In August 2563, he was sent to Fiorina 161 in order to persuade Ellen Ripley to give herself in for the company and allow them to study the Queen xenomorph Chestburster that was gestating inside of her so they could weaponize it. Biography Early endeavours Born in the early 2500s, Michael Bishop rose to fill the role of Replicant manufacturer, creating numerous synthetics for the UNSC, including Bishop. He was a much Capturing Dwayne Hicks After gaining the rank of head of Weyland-Yutani's science division, Michael became one of the first individuals to be informed of the xenomorphs' existence, and so he was tasked with studying the alien species to develop a possible living biological weapon to combat Insurrectionists. After the Battle of Aegis VII in 2560, he was dispatched to the colony to investigate the specifics of the conflict, finding information of the battle which transpired. Failed retrieval mission .]] .]] After Hicks' incarceration, Bishop and other Weyland-Yutani agents continued to search in the next years for the Sulaco's Type 337 EEsV, which had been jettisioned into space with Ellen Ripley and two Facehuggers before they could acquire them. When the EEV crash-landed on the penal colony Fiorina 161 on August 8th, 2563, in the Neroid system, ONI was informed of Ripley's survival and appearance on the colony by Harold Andrews, the warden of the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit. Bishop was immediatly sent to the colony aboard the [[USCSS Patna (Earth-7149)|USCSS Patna]], arriving in the planet on August 11th, with the objective of retrieving the xenomorphs for ONI to seek a method of weaponization. He was selected to the mission duo to his indirect involvement he had with Ripley as the creator of Bishop. He arrived too late to capture the Dragon, who had been killed by the combined efforts of Ripley and the convicts of the prison. However, medical data transmitted from the EEV revealed to Bishop that Ripley had been impregnated with a Queen Chestburster; his mission then changed to secure the Chestburster by bringing Ripley in with the creature inside her. He attempted to convince Ellen that the Chestburster could be safely removed with the help of scientists, insisting that she needed to trust him and that the xenomorphs could be humanity's last chance of survival against the Covenant, but it fell in deaf ears, and he was assaulted by Francis Aaron with a wrench, which destroyed his ear, revealing his red "blood". Aaron was then killed by the combat synthetics that were accompanying Bishop, but at the same moment, Ripley commited suicide by throwing herself into the prison's furnace to kill the Keymind and stop it from getting into the hands of ONI. Bishop's mission was a failure, prompting him to leave the planet, taking with him the inmate Robert Morse and the remains of Bishop Personality Michael Bishop was very intelligent and manipulative, making him a perfect asset for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. He attempted to manipulate Ellen Ripley into believing he would take her to Earth for his safety, while he really wanted to capture the xenomorph Chestburster by any means necessary. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Weyland-Yutani Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Engineers of Earth-7149 Category:USCSS Patna crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Created by Draft227